


【FF14同人】《蒙尘》 白魔法师主攻文

by Murasa



Category: FF14；最终幻想14
Genre: M/M, 非1V1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasa/pseuds/Murasa
Summary: Tip：非1V1，排列组合关系，依旧没有世界观可言的瞎写想了很久的白魔大猛1的故事，是个虽然没写完，但是大纲没有太长的小短篇，更新应该会很快，请放心看。一句话梗概：白色的长袍是他最好的伪装，勾引着一个又一个猎物主动投入陷阱……
Relationships: 白学 - Relationship, 白暗
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Prat 1  
人们总是认为白色象征着圣洁与无暇，代表着光明与温柔的力量。也因此，白色成为了一些人最佳的伪装。  
薰衣草苗圃中有一栋独户湖景房，他的主人身批洁白无瑕的长袍，身后背着的牧杖上挂着一串叮铃作响的铃铛，在寂静的夜晚中清晰可闻。待他走到房门前，有了门的衬托，才让人恍然惊觉，这人竟是如此高大，身高85星寸有余。  
回到自己的房中，他才伸手将头上的帽兜扯了下来，露出了他漆黑的角。习惯性的解开衣袍，随手将那圣洁象征的白魔法师长袍丢在一旁，露出了他精壮的半身裸体，未脱下的半身长裙红得突兀，与他白皙到有些透明的肤色形成了强烈的对比，那看似纤细的腰肢隆起健壮的腹肌，宽厚的胸膛上还有着突出的两片胸肌，没人能想得到藏在那身洁白的魔法师长袍下的身体竟是如此的惊人。  
一双略有些纤细的双手悄无声息的从那白魔法师的身后袭来，精准的揉捏上了那迷人的胸部。  
“阿学？”被袭击的人似乎并没有什么太吃惊的反应，他微微侧过头，看到了一撮灰色的发丝。  
“白，来做吧。”被称作阿学的男人有着两只尖尖的耳朵，从他那看起来有些灰扑扑的发梢中探了出来。他穿着有些松垮的浴袍，脸颊有些绯红，显然刚沐浴过。  
白听到他的话，微微挑了挑眉头，倒也没有拒绝，他顺势抓住那双饥渴的抚摸着自己肉体的双手，忍不住笑道：“你怎么这么饥渴？多久没被操了？”  
阿学抱着人倒在那张柔软的双人羽床上，一脸坦然的回答道：“一周前开看上了一个，结果脱了衣服才发现不行，只能将就了。”  
他边说着边凑近白，深深的吸了一口男人身上混杂着风尘的汗水味，顿时亢奋起来，留连在白腰间的手往下滑，隔着那鲜红色的布料，揉着男人下面沉睡的巨根。  
“操，我还没洗澡，你也不嫌脏。”白有些好笑的爆了句粗口。  
阿学一边用手套弄着男人的巨根，一边咬上了他厚实胸部上那圆圆的小肉球，有些口齿不清的回应道：“我喜欢这味道，能让我更兴奋，做完再去洗。”  
扯下那有些碍事的红裙子，再解开身上的浴袍丢下床，阿学当着男人的面撅起了屁股，从自己的屁股洞里抽出了一根白色晶石制成的粗大圆柱棒。  
白见状忍不住骂道：“你这家伙，怎么越来越骚了呢。”  
阿学不以为然，回他：“还是骚不过你的。”  
说罢便转身背对白趴下，把已经被玩具操弄得沾满湿漉漉液体的后穴怼到了他面前。自己俯下身去，咬着白的内裤边缘，将里面已经涨成鼓鼓一团的巨大肉棒放了出来。那肉棒略有些涨的泛紫，从内裤中弹出来的一瞬间便啪的一声打在了阿学白净的脸上，粗大的龟头戳到了男精高挺的鼻头，显得无比淫荡。  
阿学张开嘴，将那肉棒一口吞下，让那粗大的龟头顶到自己的喉咙深处，数量的蠕动着口腔与舌头。  
白也毫不客气的用力掰开了在自己勉强不停晃动的屁股蛋，那紧致的屁股缝夹着的小穴里还留有先前涂抹的润滑剂，也不知用了些什么材料，还能闻到一股香甜的蜜味。白把脸凑过去，伸出舌头舔了一口，那汁液果然有甜味，他露出一个满意的表情，便用舌头舔弄起那穴口，柔软的舌头不断舔舐着那小小的洞，一点点的用力往更深处挤进去。  
阿学的腰猛的一颤，后穴被湿滑的舌头玩弄，刺激得他下身的性器噗噗的喷射了。口中的肉棒几乎也是同时，一股浓重的味道往他喉咙深处涌去，他有些困难的咽下了小部分，更多的部分随着他将肉棒的吐出，从他的嘴边滑了出来。  
阿学伸出舌头，将那流出来的白浊舔了回去，白发出啧的一声，伸手扭过他的脑袋，直接咬上了他的唇，舔过他那加了蜜的后穴的舌尖伸进了吞食过自己精液的口腔，腥浊的味道让这个吻的滋味变得十分微妙。  
“味道还好吗？”白故意问道。  
阿学用手指抹了抹因为这个湿吻的结束而牵出的一丝津液，一本正经的回道：“下次可以再甜一点。”  
白笑着用力拍了拍他的屁股，已经发泄过一次的肉棒被夹在那臀缝间不断的磨蹭，已经重新变得坚硬起来。  
“说起来，鲁加族的那玩意应该挺能满足你这骚洞的吧，试过没？”白把身体往后微仰，双手撑住柔软的床垫，眼神有些揶揄。  
阿学微微抬起身体，用手把屁股缝里那热硬的肉棒撸起来握住，对准了自己的穴口，慢慢的压低身体，他一边将那肉棒吞进自己的身体里，一边回答着白的问题：“大是挺大的，唔，比你的还大上许多……”  
肉棒完整的没入后穴，阿学放任自己身体的重量，整个人坐在白的胯间，粗长的肉棒直直的顶到最深处，让他发出一声舒爽的呻吟。  
“但是格里达尼亚这边，鲁加族并不多，而且也不是都喜欢男人。”阿学用手撑住白结实的腹部，手下的触感让他又有些沉迷。  
“不喜欢男人没关系，你操上他们一回，就能让他们知道你的滋味比女人还好了。”白感受着被那湿热紧致的后穴紧紧包裹住的销魂触感，深深的感慨身上这个男人具有的让人食髓知味的魅力。他摆起腰，重重的往上顶去，那后穴死死的吸住大肉棒，让抽插变得有些费力。  
“啪啪”的声音响起，白用力的朝阿学的屁股拍了几巴掌，训斥道：“松一点，夹得太紧了，你这骚穴天天被人干，怎么都没松过。”  
阿学有些乏力的瘫到白的身上，用手搂住他的后背，一边摩挲着他结实的背肌，一边回答：“因为我保养得好啊。”  
“操。”白再次忍不住骂：“小浪蹄子和我比谁骚呢？哥哥让你哭着求操。”  
说罢他便一把将阿学压到了床上，正面抬高了他的腿，从那后穴中拔出了自己的肉棒，用大龟头在穴口处不断的顶弄，摩擦，时不时控制着力道将大龟头挤进去些许，再迅速的抽出来，风骚的诠释了什么叫“我只蹭蹭不进去”。  
已经尝到过大肉棒滋味的后穴突然空虚了起来，阿学难受的扭动腰肢，不断的试图把那大肉棒再次吞进来，但白哪里会如他所愿。  
“真可怜啊，张大了小嘴，就是吃不着大肉棒。”白用手指摸了摸阿学那被撑得大开还在不断抽搐的后穴口，有些幸灾乐祸的说道：“让你的主人给我点好处，我就满足你这小嘴。”  
阿学揪着身下的床单，思索了片刻，对白说道：“下次给你整个新玩具吧，前几天遇到的，你最喜欢的小雏鸟。”  
白这下是彻底服气了，不愧是能和自己处了两年多的家伙。他勾起嘴角，也不再难为他，抓着他的腰便猛地捅回了那穴内，一边奋力的操弄着那穴，一边略咬牙切齿的说道：“那我可期待着了。”

阿学很早便发现了那个从库尔扎斯一路跟着自己的年轻人。明明只是碰巧路过，顺手把那人从雪堆里拉出来还稍微治疗了一下而已，没想到会被这么念上了。  
扶了扶自己的额头，阿学再次感受到了来自身后方的视线，那热烈的充满感情的视线。  
真是个初出茅庐的傻小子，也是自己这般的好人才一直没有揭穿他。  
略微思考了一下，阿学便故意引着那道目光，从格里达尼亚新街一路回到了薰衣草苗圃，他有意的放慢脚步，直到推开白的家门走进去，才舒了一口气，隔绝掉那目光让他舒坦起来。  
剩下的就祝那孩子好运吧。  
阿学毫无愧疚之心的推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，在心中祝福。  
莫奈躲在那屋子不远处转交的绿植边上，看着那人走进房子里才小心翼翼的靠近，直到看清楚门牌号标记才长舒了一口气，露出一个略有些羞涩的笑容。  
原来那人住在这里啊。  
他搅着手指，忍不住有看了两眼那屋子，好大的屋子还有好大的院子，看起来是个很有钱的人。莫奈有些沮丧的想着，这么有钱的人想必什么都不缺吧，自己能怎么报答他呢。  
就在他想着这些乱七八糟的事情的时候，身后却突然传来了一道声音。  
“请问，你是想找谁吗？”  
莫奈被吓了一跳，连忙回过头，看到了一个穿着纯白色长袍的男人，那白色的帽兜下露出了两只尖尖的黑角，那人脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，身后是被阳光照射得波光粼粼的湖面，既温柔又圣洁，让莫奈被惊艳得失了神。  
白忍不住发笑，带着白净的手套的手抬起，微微遮住了他的嘴角，眉眼却笑弯了。  
莫奈盯着白，脑子里只剩下了“他太好看了”这么几个字。  
就在他发愣的时候，白已经走到了他面前，微微弯下腰，用手在他面前晃了晃，再次问道：“你还好吗？”  
莫奈连忙回过神来，一时间臊得不行，他下意识的从兜里掏出一张泛黄的纸，举到白的眼前，解释道：“我，我是来应聘的，是这个，冒，冒险者小队……”  
白脸上柔和的表情突然一僵，他拿过莫奈手中的信纸，上面的字迹眼熟得紧，这是一张招募固定冒险者成员的一张留言，应该是从冒险者行会那边拿到的。  
当白看到上面写的通讯号竟然是自己的时候，脸上差点绷不住就要黑掉。而且这张招募上并没有写通讯地址，这个人怎么能找到自己家门口的？  
“确实是这样呢，那请进门说话吧。”白没有揭破他的谎言，反而热情的打开了家门。  
听到动静的阿学顺着楼梯走了下来，刚喊出白的名字，便看到他身旁的年轻人。  
“白……这是谁？”  
听到阿学的问话，莫奈立刻露出了难过的表情，心里想着，他果然不记得自己了。  
白注意到了莫奈的反应，他不作声色的向阿学解释道：“是来应聘的冒险者哦，要好好招待人家呢。”说着他便走到阿学的身边，把手中的信纸塞了过去。  
阿学草草看了一眼那信纸，确实是自己今天自己去格里达尼亚新街的冒险者行会留下的信息，竟然被这个小子偷偷撕下来了……真是……  
莫奈十分紧张的看着白和阿学，生怕被看出来什么问题。阿学刚要开口说话，他便下意识的应了声，之后才发现自己这样到底多蠢。  
白噗嗤一下笑了出来，他把莫奈拉到一楼的沙发上坐下，伸手给他倒了杯茶水，十分温柔的安慰道：“别紧张，来坐下慢慢聊。”  
阿学挑眉看了一眼白，就在莫奈的对面坐了下来。  
“嗯……虽然没有限定招募冒险者的职业，但是你是擅长什么？”阿学冷静的开始了招聘面试。  
“我……我是剑……剑术师！ ”莫奈十分紧张的回答道。  
阿学微微皱眉，斜眼看了看他搁在门边的那把大剑，继续问道：“你是结巴？”  
“不是！ ”这回莫奈十分的干脆。  
“不要这么紧张啦，放轻松！ ”白继续在一旁扮演着温柔的圣母形象。  
阿学略微思考了一下，也没再多问什么，只是简单介绍起任务的内容来：“这是个临时的冒险队招聘，大概五天后会从格里达尼亚出发，途径萨纳兰地区再到利姆萨乘船前往东洲，一路保护一位商人与他的妻儿，因为被要求了至少要有4名冒险者，所以现在我们还需要等1位伙伴加入。”  
白听完便撇过头，笑而不语的看着阿学，他完全不知道自己什么时候答应了这回事，心里已经狠狠记下了这笔账。  
莫奈听了连忙点头答应。他心里有些小小的惊喜，没想到竟然真的能成功应聘，他感到有些高兴。  
“不过，那个，我其实刚来到格里达尼亚没多久，因为身上的钱不是太够，也住不起旅店，这几天都是在野外将就……如果可以的话……能不能收留我一段时间……”莫奈有些不好意思的低下头，因为怕被拒绝，又连忙补充道：“我会做很多事的，各种家务、体力活都可以交给我！虽然做饭不是很拿手，但是也可以做的！ ”  
阿学略微皱眉，这毕竟是白的房子，自己也只是借住的人，并没有权利去决定。  
“哎呀，那当然没有问题，那你就暂时住下吧。”白果断的同意了莫奈的请求。  
“一楼就有空的房间，我带你去看看。”白站起来，推着莫奈往旁边隔出来的一个小房间走去。  
阿学微微一愣，一楼那个房间原本是留给他用的，虽然每次来白这里他多半都是睡在白的房间里。  
“啊，还有楼下整一层都是浴室哦，有超大的温泉池和浴缸，淋浴也有，一会儿可以下去试试哦，对了对了，有没有替换的衣服呀？没有的话我一会儿给你拿几套下来，不用客气。”小房间里传来白叨叨絮絮的声音，阿学终于忍不住露出一个见了鬼的表情，实在是不能理解白最近给自己整了个什么奇怪的外在人设。

莫奈很久没有这么愉快的心情了，他照着白介绍的位置，下楼来到了浴室，说是浴室，也未免过于豪华了。最外面有一个更衣间，再往里是单独隔出来的淋浴间，放置有单人浴缸，浴缸旁的架子上还放着许多各色的瓶瓶罐罐。淋浴间再往里走是用屏风隔开的两个浴池，其中一个比较大，足够塞下四五个成年人族，上面弥漫着氤氲的雾气，是人工打造的温泉池。旁边稍小的则是冷水池。  
莫奈忍不住发出惊叹，这里打造得实在是有些奢华，让他这个贫困出身的人一时间有些不知所措起来。怀着有些跃跃欲试的心情，莫奈在更衣室里脱了衣服，围着一块小毛巾便兴奋的跑向了温泉池，偌大的浴室里只有他一个人，他也就不需要估计什么面子，像个没见过世面的孩子，一下蹦进了池子里，还不停的用手撩起些许水花来。  
莫奈这股子兴奋劲还没过去，隔着屏风的方向便传来些许碰撞声，让他立刻安静了下来。  
“嗯？偷偷用我的名义去弄了个招募，还不告诉我，你准备怎么补偿我？”  
莫奈听到了白的声音，但是这个语气却和他不久前听到的几乎像是两个人。  
“……你想在浴室做吗？”  
莫奈又听到了阿学的声音，这让他不住的好奇起来，慢慢的游向了更靠近一些的地方，想把他们的对话听得更清楚些。  
“……那今天用这个吧，蓝色瓶子。”  
“唔……里面好冰……”  
“别急，再一会儿。”  
“不行了，里面好难受，你快点插进来……”  
“骚货，又夹这么紧……”  
“热胀冷缩，因为太冰了所以它也变紧了。”  
“……那哥哥给你捅松点。”  
屏风后面传来了两人的淫音艳语，伴随着一阵一阵响亮的肉体碰撞的啪啪声和隐约能够清晰听到的水渍声，再迟钝的莫奈也明白这两人究竟发生了什么了。  
莫奈惊得捂住了嘴巴，生怕自己发出声音惊动到外面的人，被他们知道自己在这里的话，后果一定很严重。他原本兴奋的心情在撞破这一场面之后一下子降到了谷底，他的脑子里忍不住想起阿学的脸，而突如起来的呻吟声，一下子让他的对阿学的印象绮丽了起来。他也不知道是被温泉池的温度熏的，还是因为心头多了一团火，身体忍不住的燥热起来。  
也不知到底过了多久，屏风外面的呻吟声终于停止了，莫奈在再也听不到屏风外面的其它声音之后，连忙爬出了温泉池，朝着一旁的冷水池扑了进去。冷水池的低温让他的脑子略微清醒了一些，身体已经起了反应的部分也慢慢的降了下去。莫奈长舒一口气，缓了几分钟之后才从冷水池里爬了出来，拿起一旁的小毛巾围住下半身，便走出了屏风，却不料一抬头便看到了前方带着一脸笑意看着自己的白。  
莫奈倏的瞪大了眼睛，立刻紧张起来。  
“听得爽吗？”白朝莫奈走去，他身上还是一丝不挂的样子，走动的时候腿间那巨物还不停的晃动，莫奈这才意识到不对劲。  
“你……你你怎么不穿衣服！！！ ”  
白忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，他也毫不遮掩，坦荡的一直走到莫奈面前，一手便把他捞了过来，用力的扣住他的腰让他整个人贴着自己，低下头盯着他一字一句的重复道：“刚才，听得爽吗？”  
莫奈顾得不反抗，脸刷的一下红透了，被发现的尴尬让他一时之间无法解释。  
“听得这么爽，是不是有给点赏钱呢？嗯？”白伸出另一只手，抬高了莫奈的下巴，用拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇，然后微微用力分开了他的双唇，强行的撑开他的口腔。  
莫奈浑身颤抖，他隔着那块毛巾碰触到了那肉眼看就巨大得不行的肉棒，隐隐的感受到了它的温度。  
白用扣住莫奈腰的那只手的手指轻轻往下一撩，让他腰间那块本就不紧的毛巾立刻掉到了地上，这下两人是彻底的赤裸相对了。  
失去了毛巾的阻隔，莫奈感觉到自己的下体跟对方的碰撞到了一起，两根肉紧密相贴，都有些抬头的趋势。  
莫奈被扣住了嘴巴，一句话也说不出来，他呜呜了两声，白才松开了钳制住他下巴的手。还未等莫奈缓过来，那只手便来到了下体处，玩弄着两根肉棒，让他们相互摩擦着产生快感。  
在冷水池里被压制下去的火热感一下子重新袭上了莫奈的脑子，他无法控制的从喉咙里发出呻吟声。  
白看到他的反应，忍不住哼一声，在他耳边低声的调侃道：“你，是不是喜欢阿学？”  
莫奈惊讶的看着白，没想到他竟然一语道破自己的心意。  
从他的表情白便看出了自己猜测的正确，他肆意的揉捏着手中那稚嫩的性器，让它慢慢的变大变硬。  
“很可惜，你是满足不了那个骚货的，小雏鸡。”白十分有技巧的抚慰着那性器的顶部，略尖的指甲不经意的扫过上面的小孔，轻轻的用小指按揉着下面的囊袋。  
莫奈哪里被人这样对待过，根本没有什么性经验的他很快就被逼出了精华。一小股一小股的白浊喷射出来，糊在了两人相贴的腹部。高潮过后的莫奈整个人软了下来，他控制不住的整个人靠住白，整个人都在颤抖。  
白沾满黏腻精液的手已经顺着莫奈的背脊陷入了他的股缝，摸上了藏在那下面的私密处。  
“不……不要……放过我好不好……”莫奈从白的胸口抬起脸来，泪水划过他的脸颊，流下一道浅浅的泪痕，红润的眼眶让他整个人都显得脆弱无比。  
白愣住了，停下了手中的动作，他竟然产生了一瞬间的心疼。一股莫名的烦躁感让他推开了莫奈，看着他一个人滑落在地上，没有再看他一眼，转身进了淋浴间。  
to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

莫奈失眠了，直到天亮才因为身体过于困倦而合上了眼。  
他久违的做梦了，梦到自己掉进了一片无比黑暗的深海中，不断的下沉，无法呼吸。一道光芒从天而降，照亮了这片深海，他隐约的看到了一双闪耀着光芒的翅膀……

“……我可能要重新考虑一下队友的问题，能雷打不动的在别人家里睡到第二天傍晚的人是不是警惕心未免太差了，而且太能睡了。”  
莫奈睁开眼，耳边听到了一道声音，他连忙唰的从床上坐起来，扭头一看，一个梳着高马尾编发，脸上带着精致的妆容的女性坐在他的床边。而刚才说话的，是站在门边的阿学。  
“哎呀，终于醒了呢。”床边的人露出一个笑容，伸手掖了掖莫奈睡衣的领角。  
莫奈这才发现，这是个男性，仔细的再看了两眼，这眼熟的身形和容貌，是白？！  
“白，该走了吧？”阿学歪着头看了看外面挂着的钟表，提醒道。  
白站起身来，莫奈才发现他今天的穿着多么不对劲，黑色的连身裙包裹住他的腰身，镂空的胸前略微凸起，隐约可以看到一道沟壑。短短的裙摆将将盖过他的大腿根，下面一双穿着一双能透出他腿上黑色鳞片的黑丝袜，高跟长靴把他的腿衬得修长。  
“为……为什么你会穿着女装？！”以为自己看走眼了的莫奈狠狠揉了一下自己的眼睛，忍不住惊呼。  
白轻轻撩了一下自己脸颊边的长刘海，对他露出一个妩媚的笑容，反问道：“难道不好看吗？”  
莫奈一时语塞了。  
身高85星寸有余的奥拉族男性穿成这样本来应该是让人感到惊悚的，但是白却微妙的驾驭住了。  
“别调戏那孩子了。”阿学走到白的身边，伸手把架在白鼻梁上的无框眼镜摘了下来，戴到了自己脸上：“我总觉得差了点什么，这个给我比较合适。”  
莫奈这才发现，阿学换上了一套修身的衬衣，衣领开得很低，露出里面挂着的颈链，手腕上挂着一串又一串闪着光的银饰。平时总是遮在帽子下的灰色半长发被重新打理过，整个人看起来更加帅气。  
“……你们是要出门？”莫奈有些后知后觉的问道。  
白用手环住阿学的手臂，转头回答道：“去隔壁街的酒吧，今晚你要自己自己看家咯。”说完他便朝莫奈挥挥手，和阿学一同出了门。  
看着他们相携出了门，莫奈刚睡醒的脑袋才转动起来。他啪的一下大字型倒回床上，呆呆的低喃了一句：“昨天不是做梦啊……”

冒险者住宅区里有各种各样的营生，其中包括酒吧服务。和那些主城里的酒馆不太一样，这边的消费更高，也有暗含了许多特别的玩法。  
白一走进这家名为 Dream的酒吧，店里还在做着准备的店员便发出一阵赞叹的惊呼。几个穿着性感的女孩子纷纷跑到他身边，大声的夸赞。  
“白，你今天这身太棒！”  
“不愧是白，竟然可以这么性感呢！”  
这里是能够满足各种各样癖好人的地方，也就容纳了许多一般人不能接受的东西。  
阿学看着白被店里的小姐妹们簇拥住，便走向了主吧台那个穿西服的精灵族男性。  
“店长，今天又要打扰了。”阿学朝他打了个招呼。  
对方朝他恭敬的行了一个礼，回应道：“哪里，如果有什么需要还请不要客气。”  
夜暮降临，原本空荡的酒吧也逐渐聚集了各种各样的客人。  
这家店有三层楼，进门的一楼是接待处，楼上有房间与包厢，楼下则是酒吧大堂。大堂分有几个不同的吧台，从每个吧台附近聚集的客人类型和店员都能以肉眼分辨出是有着不同喜好的人群。  
阿学端着一杯酒，一个人坐在一个小吧台的角落里，这个位置能够让他一眼便看清整个大堂。他扫视着这里的每一个客人，仿佛在寻找什么目标。  
“东北方向的卡座，那里有一个挺适合你的。”白不知何时走到阿学的旁边，就着他的手饮了一口他手中的酒。  
阿学朝着白说的方向看过去，L字型的卡座里坐着几个看起来气质有些粗犷的男性。  
白搭着阿学的肩膀，凑在他耳边继续说：“那个高地男看到没，那块头和身高，我觉得挺可以了。”  
阿学也看到了白说的那人，那人怀里抱着一个穿着十分暴露的女性，双手在女人那露出来大腿上来回的抚摸，女人半露的胸部挤压着他的胸膛，两人正在调笑。  
“看起来不像是会喜欢男人的类型。”阿学淡淡的说了一句，便撇开了眼。  
“喜不喜欢，试过了才知道。你不去，那我去。” 白用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个勾人的笑容。  
白顺手拿过阿学手中的酒杯，朝着那高地男在的方向走去，阿学也没有阻止他，反而有些期待结果。  
阿学重新来到主吧台，打算找店长再调一杯酒，却不料看到一个眼熟的人影。  
“这位客人，请问需要点什么酒水呢？”店长朝面前这个看起来眼生的客人递上了酒水菜单。  
莫奈接过那张菜单，在看到上面有数不清几个零的价格的时候瞪大了眼睛。  
这价格他根本不可能给得起！  
此时他开始有些后悔，为什么要偷偷跟出来……他没想到这种酒吧会这么嘈杂混乱。  
莫奈把菜单从头翻到尾，尴尬得不知道要怎么开口的时候，身后传来了声音。  
“还是给他一杯牛奶吧。”阿学站到了吧台前，伸手抽走了莫奈手中的菜单，递回给店长，又说道：“老样子再给我来一杯。”  
店长接过菜单，又看了一眼莫奈，问道：“是认识的孩子？”  
“算是吧。”阿学没有多言，店长也不会多问，他微微鞠躬，转身开始准备调酒。  
莫奈看到阿学，松了一口的同时又有些紧张，他有些局促的站在原地，不知道该怎么开口。  
阿学坐在高高的吧台椅上，指了指身旁的位置，对莫奈说：“坐。”  
莫奈连忙爬上椅子坐下，双手搁在大腿上。  
“怎么就这么喜欢跟着我呢？”阿学用手撑着下巴，扭头看向他。  
莫奈一下子慌乱了起来，他有些艰涩的开口的问道：“……你，你都知道啊……”  
“从库尔扎斯到黑衣森林，从格里达尼亚到我家，从我家到酒吧。”阿学像是数着什么罪状一般，慢慢的说道。  
莫奈听到他这么说，比如被揭破偷摸跟踪的尴尬，更多的竟然是兴奋：“原来你记得我？！”  
阿学叹了一口气，似乎不太能理解这孩子的脑回路，只能肯定的回答道：“记得。”  
“我……我就是想找机会报答你……”莫奈一脸真诚的看着阿学，试图借此机会表达自己的心意。  
“那就把加入小队帮我完成这个任务当成报答吧。”阿学把店长放到吧台上的酒杯拿到自己面前，再把装着乳白色牛奶的被子推到莫奈的面前。   
莫奈看着面前那杯牛奶，试图解释道：“我……可以喝酒的……”  
“这里的酒你喝得起吗？”阿学毫不留情的揭穿了他。  
吧台里的店长听到这话也忍不住笑出了声。  
莫奈涨红了脸，不再说话，只是默默的端起那杯牛奶。他轻轻啜了一口，这牛奶里加了些枫糖，味道很甜，口味十分适合孩子，这让他有些郁闷。  
偷偷朝着周围看了看，莫奈没有看到白的身影，他忍不住问道：“那个……白呢？你们不是一起来的吗？”  
“他当然是去找自己的乐子去了。”  
莫奈反应了一会儿，才理解了阿学的意思。也是了，不然为什么要来这种地方呢。  
“那你呢？”莫奈看着阿学，有些好奇。  
阿学抿了一口酒，缓缓的回答道：“没有合适的。”  
也不知怎的，听到阿学的话，莫奈立刻想起来浴室里白说的那句话。  
——你是满足不了那个骚货的。  
莫奈端着杯子，目光却忍不住飘向阿学。  
“你也不合适。”阿学说着便伸手拍了拍莫奈的脑袋。  
“那白就合适吗？”莫奈也不知怎么，突然蹦出了这句话。  
阿学没有因为听到这句话而产生什么特别的反应，他用手指敲了敲吧台的桌面，店长了然的拿走了他面前的空杯子。  
“白啊，只要他想，应该可以谁都很合适吧？”  
店长很快把添了酒的酒杯放回了阿学的面前，听到阿学的话，忍不住补充道：“白在我们店里，可是很受欢迎的。”  
阿学听着倒是笑出了声：“倒是很想看他吃一次瘪呢。”  
“这或许很难，他可是连比自己身材还要高大的鲁加族都能吃得下的可怕男人。”店长摇了摇头，这么评价道。  
莫奈听着那两人的对话，感觉自己有些明白又有些云里雾里。

直到阿学添了五次酒，他都没能找到一个让自己觉得合适的对象。  
放下再次空掉了酒杯，阿学站起身来准备回去，这才发现莫奈那小子不知什么时候被吧台边上的几个小姑娘给围住了，正露出一脸慌张，不知道如何应对的样子，惹得周围的人不停的笑着。  
阿学穿过人群，把莫奈拎了出来，也不顾周围的人发出扫兴的唏嘘声，随手拦下一个场内的接待问道：“有看到白吗？”  
那接待妹子咯咯的笑了两声，回答道：“很久之前就带着一个高地先生走了，这会儿不知道在哪儿快活呢吧。”  
阿学有些意外，没想到白竟然能够得手。

这酒吧的位置距离白的房子并不远，步行一小会儿就能到。  
阿学和莫奈刚进门，便听到楼上传来激烈的碰撞声，还伴随着男人凶狠的骂声。他们俩对视一眼，连忙往楼上跑去，猛地推开白的房门，却被里头的场面惊到了。  
莫奈看到里面一片狼藉，两个身高都超过80星寸的高大男人赤身裸体的扭打在一起。  
“死变态，竟敢插你老子的屁眼，我看你胆子肥了。”  
“我看你被插得也挺爽的嘛。”  
“我呸，如果不是你使了歪招，就是老子插你屁眼了。”  
“哈？开玩笑，你哥哥我从来没被人开过苞，只有我操别人屁眼的份。”  
……  
莫奈感觉这一场面超出了自己的理解范围，原地不知所措。只看着阿学从地上捞起一件衣服，往那还在你一拳我一脚的两个人扔了过去，趁着俩人一时没反应过来，便一把把白从那高地男身边拉开。  
阿学给了莫奈一个眼神，把白往他的方向推了过去，莫奈这时反应了过来，从白的身后用两只手箍住他的腰，使劲的把白给拖了出去。  
那高地男一副还想冲上去揍人的样子，直到阿学伸手拦住了他，那高地男才注意到了阿学，一个纤细的男性精灵，比自己矮上些许，正面无表情的看着他。  
“操，真他妈的……”高地男也不再追，一屁股坐上床，然后发出一声吃痛的叫唤，“真他妈的疼！”  
看似面无表情的阿学，内心其实并没有表面上这么平静。  
他盯着面前这个有着精壮的身材，锋利的五官的男人，嗯……还有略显黝黑的肤色，身上裸露的部分有着淡淡的残留疤痕，以及刚才被白打伤的地方留下的青紫痕迹。最后再瞥了一眼男人岔开的腿间，很大。  
那高地男用手背摸了一把嘴角，那里被揍了一拳，裂开一道血痕。  
阿学往前走了两步，喉头微动，有些风马牛不相及的问了一句：“你叫什么名字？”  
“哈鲁卡。”那人倒也下意识的回答，然后又用有些奇怪的眼神重新看向了阿学，反问道：“你谁啊？”  
“你可以叫我阿学。”阿学走到他的面前，蹲下身来。  
名叫哈鲁卡的男人突然警觉起来，他立刻骂道：“操，你他妈不会和刚才那死变态一样吧，老子不干……操。”  
他话还没说完，自己腿间的大肉棒便被蹲下的阿学一口吞进了口中，湿热的口腔包裹着他刚才因为被开苞而疼得萎靡的性器，一下子就让那玩意恢复了活力。  
哈鲁卡不是第一次被人口交，但是却从没有哪个人能够把他给伺候得这样舒服。  
阿学适时的吐出了口中的肉棒，让它就卡在那想要高潮却没有进一步刺激的临界点上。  
“想和我试试吗？”阿学抬起头看着哈鲁卡，嘴角有一丝没吞咽下去的津液流下来。  
哈鲁卡这会儿只感觉难受得紧，他发出有些咬牙切齿的声音：“我不和男人做，刚才那死变态骗我的，操，神经病啊装什么女人。”  
阿学在心里想着能被骗的你也挺没智商的，手上却开始解开自己的衣服。  
“我和白不太一样，如果你不喜欢男人，可以把我当成女人。”阿学不知从哪儿抽出一根布条，蒙住了哈鲁卡的眼睛。  
“除了没有大胸大屁股，这里应该不会比女人的差。”阿学的声音有些低，这个时候说出来的话却让人有种莫名的血脉喷张。  
哈鲁卡被蒙住了双眼，看不太清阿学的动作，他只感觉自己的肉棒被人握住，然后一个湿润的穴口迅速的把肉棒整根含了进去。那穴湿热又紧致，还会自动的收缩，差点就让他濒临高潮的精关爆发。  
“你可以先射一次在里面，我很快就会让你再硬起来的。”阿学坐在哈鲁卡的大腿上，双手搂住他的脖子，微喘着抬高身体再落下。  
“操。”哈鲁卡控制不住的迅速在阿学的身体里射了出来。  
“好棒，你很棒，哈鲁卡，我喜欢你的身体。”阿学紧贴着男人健壮的身体，用手来回抚摸着他的后背，后穴被浇灌的舒爽让他发出一声性感的叹息。  
真的很要命。哈鲁卡甚至已经感觉不到刚才被人插屁股时产生的愤怒和疼痛。  
怎么男人的屁股能比女人还舒服。  
当然他是不会知道，插了他的屁股的白其实一点也不舒服这件事。  
阿学卖力的收紧后穴，让插在里面的粗大性器快速的再次膨胀了起来。他娇喘着从哈鲁卡身上爬起来，站起身来的时候那肉棒便从后穴滑了出来，里面的白浊液体也因为没了堵塞顺着他的大腿滑了下来。  
阿学转身趴在了房间的羊毛地毯上，他撅起屁股对着哈鲁卡，发出了邀请的声音：“插进来。”  
哈鲁卡觉得自己有些魔障了，只是听着男人这么一句话，他的下身便一阵充血，他伸手把蒙住眼睛的布条扯下来，第一眼看到的便是阿学那虽然不丰腴但是十分紧致的屁股蛋，那夹着小穴的屁股缝被他自己用手掰开，露出了下面娇艳欲滴的藕粉色穴口来。  
那穴口处还滋滋的有自己的精液流下来，上面的褶皱随着男人的喘息一张一合，仿佛在渴求着被大肉棒插入。  
哈鲁卡没想到自己竟然也会对一个男人的身体产生如此强烈的欲望，他低声的用家乡话骂了一句什么，便一步上前，挺着自己已经硬的不行的大肉棒，用力的撞进了阿学的后穴。  
“唔——”阿学发出一声满足的呻吟，巨大的肉棒将他饥渴的后穴塞得满满当当，内里的饱胀感让他十分中意。  
“再…再用力…力一点，再深…深一点……”阿学被身后抽插的动作弄得声音有些断续，却还不停的重复想要更多。  
哈鲁卡已经完全陷入了情欲的驱使，换了一个又一个的体位，在阿学那销魂的穴里射出一次又一次。

而白呢？  
他在被莫奈拉出自己房间后不久便听到上面传来的动静，大声的骂出了声来：“操，都不知道关门。”然后便扯着莫奈进了一楼的房间，把门关上才隔绝了外面的淫声浪语。  
“真是便宜阿学那家伙了。”白有些生气的往房间的小床上一坐，翘起个二郎腿。他还是一丝不挂的样子，腿间的那玩意随着他的动作斜斜的滑在大腿根，看得莫奈脸不由得一红，连忙从床上扯过睡衣丢到白面前。  
“你……你先把衣服穿上。”  
白拎起那衣服看了一眼，又重新丢到了一旁，淡淡的说了一句：“给你的穿得衣服这么小，我怎么穿得上。”  
“那你穿自己的！”  
白咧嘴一笑，指了指楼上，对莫奈说道：“那你去我房间拿？”  
想到上面正在进行的事情，莫奈便疯狂的摇头。  
“那不就成了，没得衣服穿，那就不穿了呗。”  
莫奈看着一脸坦然的赤裸身体的白，也不知道如何是好，他有些闷闷的搬了张凳子坐到窗户面前，背对白不去看他。  
白看着他的背影，想起他和阿学刚才一同闯进房间的情景。  
“你今晚去酒吧找阿学了？”白主动的挑起了话头。  
“嗯。”  
“现在知道他喜欢什么类型的人了吧？”白话中意有所指。  
莫奈没理会白的话，白便走到了他身后，窗户上映出了白的身影，莫奈不想搭理他，站起来想换一个地方呆着，可还没走出去，便被白抓住了肩膀。  
也不知道这个魔法师究竟为什么会有这么大的力气，莫奈竟然觉得自己挣脱不开，真是白练了这么多年的大剑。  
“不想放弃？”白直勾勾的盯着莫奈，让莫奈有一种莫名的紧张。  
“这是我的事情，和你没什么关系吧？”莫奈这是第一次用这种口吻同白说话。  
白倒也不恼，反而有些高兴，他说道：“那我教你吧。”  
“什么？”莫奈被白拉住了手，按向了白裸露的下体处。  
“小雏鸟，不想学会飞吗？”白的另一只手迅速解开莫奈的裤头，直接探了进去。  
莫奈有些迷茫，他都还没忘记在浴室里经历过的事情，这只是短短一天，为什么又和这个男人在另一个房间里变成了这样。可他同时也发觉了自己心底有一些渴望，究竟是在渴望什么，他还没有弄明白。  
白看清了他的反应，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

莫奈第二天醒来的时候，整个人还被白抱在怀里，两个人都未着片缕，肌肤相触。他下意识的想要挣脱出来，不停的扭动身子，一不留神便感觉蹭到了一个热硬的器物，让他僵住了。  
莫奈脑子里唰的一下子回忆起昨晚到底和白做了些什么，除了没有被捅屁股以外，自己几乎被玩了个遍。  
“这房里什么都没有，我就不勉强小雏鸡能吃得下我了。”昨晚的白是这么说的。还露出了一副善解人意的表情。  
莫奈扯着被子，脑子里竟然想着白这个家伙好像还算不错，至少不会勉强自己。全然不明白会有这种想法的自己根本已经是着了道。

同一个时刻醒来的还有楼上放纵了一夜的房间里的人。  
阿学捡起地上散落的自己的衣服，回过头的时候，看到床上的哈鲁卡已经坐起身子。  
“楼下有浴室，要一起吗？”  
“还是别一起了吧……”哈鲁卡想着大清早再继续做下去，自己也有些吃不消。  
“……我也没饥渴到还想要。”阿学似乎看懂了他的表情，感到十分无奈，他突然想起来一个自己感到好奇的问题，便忍不住问道：“说起来，我很好奇你是怎么会被白得手的？”  
一提起这茬，哈鲁卡便心头冒火，他狠狠的咒骂了白几句，才回道：“那死变态趁我醉酒不晓得用了什么魔法让我直接昏过去了！操，我还是因为疼才醒过来的。”  
“啊，是沉静术啊，这个我也学过。”阿学露出一副原来如此的表情，吓得哈鲁卡瞪大了眼睛。  
阿学看着哈鲁卡的反应，忍不住又看着他说道：“这是个好办法呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

白忍不住拧着眉头。

他看到昨晚狠狠往自己脸上砸了两拳头的男人正大大方方的坐在自家一楼的沙发上。

而对方看到白的时候也露出一副不爽的表情，两人之间的气氛有些一触即发。

“啪嗒”一声，学者把餐盘往餐桌上一放，看着那两个看似下一秒就会打起来的人，出声喊道：“早饭不吃了？”

“吃！吃早饭！”在这样奇妙的气氛中快要憋不住的莫奈朝阿学飞奔过去，乖巧的在餐桌旁坐下。

事实证明没人会和食物过不去，至少吃饭这件事是能够暂时的带来和平。

“说起来最近几天都没有收到新的通讯吗？”阿学想起来两日后就要出发去东洲，可队员似乎还没找齐，便向白询问道。

“什么通讯？”白露出疑惑的表情，显然压根不记得这回事。

“就是来招聘的……”阿学说到一半，猛地看向莫奈，随后有些崩溃的扶了扶额头道：“我忘了，这家伙把我放在冒险者行会的留言给撕下来了。”

莫奈也才想起来这件事，惊觉自己好像坏事儿了。

“我……我去找！”莫奈连忙说道。

“你在这边认识几个人啊，找得到什么人。”白今天的心情显然不好，也没有平时奇怪的伪装，说话毫不客气。

莫奈用举起勺子往身边一指，大声回道：“看！我找到了！这不就是人吗！”

“哈？”白和哈鲁卡同时发出一声惊呼。

阿学看着哈鲁卡，摸着下巴思考了一会儿，然后点了点头，赞同了莫奈的意见：“你说得有道理，这样就足够四个人了。”

阿学话一出口，纵使某两人有再多的不满，也只能偃旗息鼓。

饭后，阿学在桌上铺开一张地图，开始向众人说明任务的情况。

“雇佣我们的是一位格里达尼亚的商人，他因为一些原因要带着妻儿到东洲去定居，因为担心路上会出现危险，所以想要找一只冒险者小队一路保护他们的安全。我们会从黑衣森林出发，途径萨纳兰地区，在黄昏湾乘船到达利萨姆的港口，再换乘前往黄金港的船只。”阿学用笔在地图上划出了这次的任务的行进路线，继续说道：“如果只是从黑衣森林到利姆萨，这个任务可能并不需要专门雇佣我们，重点是在前往东洲的这段路程。”阿学在利姆萨与东洲之间广阔的海面上圈出了一块地方。

“许多前往过东洲的船只都经历过这样的事情，莫名其妙的脱离了航线，突然出现的海怪……这里有一片叫做妖歌海的海域，据说是能够迷惑水手，并使船只遇难的魔物塞壬所栖息的地方。”

原本还觉得毫无兴趣的几个同伴，在听到这一段时，显然都认真了起来。身为冒险者的他们，学了一身的武技，总是想要能够发挥一下作用的。

“虽然不一定会遇到，但是为了以防万一，我们的雇主明确了，只要安全到达黄金港，就会给出500万 gil的报酬。”阿学比了个手指，让莫奈和哈鲁卡都露出了吃惊的表情。

“我们四个人的话，至少每个人也能拿到100多万的报酬吧。”

哈鲁卡一拍桌子，大声应道：“这活我干了！”

白抱着手臂坐在一旁，倒是没什么反应。毕竟是能够买下几千万房产的人，这点报酬对他来说着实算不上什么。

“好……好多钱。”莫奈从没赚到过这么多钱，一时间有些恍然。

“那么两日后，大家就在格里达尼亚新街的冒险者公会集合吧。”

阿学放下手中的笔，敲定了时间。

从格里达尼亚出发，到达利姆萨只花了短短的两天，如果不是要照顾雇主的舒适程度的话，按普通的冒险者脚程通常可以更快。在利萨姆只停留了小半日，略微补充足了物资，第二日他们便搭上了前往黄金港的船，驶向了大海。

白迎着海风，站在甲板上，目光飘得有些远。阿学走到他身边，忍不住问道：“你多久没回去过家乡了？”

白是奥拉族的晨曦之民，是在东洲出生的。

“不记得了，有好几年了吧，来了艾欧泽亚之后就没有再回去过。”白略微思考了一下，有些不太想回忆起旧事。

阿学虽然只认识了白两年，却是唯一一个能和白保持着长期往来的朋友，嗯，也不仅仅只是普通朋友的关系。因此关于白的过去，多少还是有一些了解。

“难得的机会，不是吗？”阿学最早在被人介绍了这个任务的时候，便想到了白，否则他其实并不会接受这样一个任务——需要另外招聘队员参与实在太麻烦。

白明白阿学的想法，他安静的闭上了眼，这久违的海浪声还是同他少年时每日听到的一样。

他们乘坐的是一艘往来于利姆萨与黄金港之间的货船，船上满载了物资，不少商人都会借此机会登船前往东洲做生意，但有钱的商人们多半武力值都不高，都会聘请些护卫的人一同前往，因此最终上船的人倒也是不少。

海上航行的时间通常都不太能准确预计，只能通过大致的估算来确认航行的距离。当船在海上行驶第三日的夜暮降临之时，意外发生了。

太阳落山后的海上是最令人害怕的，通常大家都会各自回到船舱里闭门不出，直到次日的太阳升起。但那一日的夜晚，在船被猛烈的撞击下，准备入睡的人们全都惊醒了。

当白他们四人冲出船舱，来到甲板上的时候，几只巨大的触手魔物正在袭击水手，栏杆上还不断的有魔物正在往船上攀爬。

前方的水手发出凄惨的尖叫，那抓住水手的魔物露出一排巨齿一口咬断了他的手臂。

莫奈瞳孔微张，迅速的从背后取下那把比他还高的大剑，猛地冲了出去，在魔物要将那水手完全吞下肚之前将人救了下来。哈鲁卡也举着斧头冲了上去，与另一只魔物缠斗在一起。

陆陆续续的有武装的冒险者从船舱跑出来加入了战斗，阿学察看了一下被救下的那名水手，给他进行了简单的救助，同时也认出了这是这艘船的掌舵水手。

阿学微微皱眉，伸手拦下后来的几名冒险者，把那舵手往他们面前一送，说道：“这是这艘船的掌舵手，你们去保护并协助他把船开回正确的方向。”

那几人略有不满的看了几眼阿学，反驳道：“我们要去杀魔物，这种小事你还是自己去吧。”说着就要绕开人往甲板上走。

一旁的白斜眼看了他们一眼，有些嘲讽的回道：“小事？这艘船继续偏离航线，就会永远的沉没在这片妖歌海里，看来你们都很想去死？”

那几人听到白的话，便有些迟疑的停下了脚步，他们看着白往前走了几步，站在甲板的中央开始吟唱术法，一道神圣的白光在空中炸开，让甲板上的魔物们全都被震得晕眩。

那几名冒险者被白的招式震得发愣，这魔法的技艺实在是有些强悍。

“你们还不愿意去？”阿学适时的提醒，那几人才连忙护住那舵手，从另一侧前往驾驶舱。

甲板上的战斗逐渐呈现出惨烈的局面，登船的冒险者多半都是使用普通冷兵器的武者，对抗这种海上的魔物着先天的不足，单纯靠锋利的兵器是难以将魔物猎杀的，这时候需要的是会魔法的家伙。

阿学迅速的分析着战场上的形式，最后发现船上会使用魔法的人竟然寥寥无几，而白已经难以一个人撑起场面，除非……

“啊——”不远处的莫奈发出叫声，他面前竟然凭空多出了两只魔物，那两只魔物用触手死死的缠住了他的身体，而先前与他正面对抗的那只魔物则是张开了布满尖牙的大口，朝着他的脑袋就要咬下去。

阿学和白都看到了莫奈的情况，但是他们却谁也来不及放出一个支援的魔法，如果这样被咬下去几乎是必死无疑。

那瞬间，他们眼睁睁的看着魔物朝着莫奈的头咬下去，但令人诧异的是那尖牙竟然没能刺破莫奈的皮肤。

莫奈抬起手，那手臂竟然变成了僵尸一般的死灰色，他直接捏住那魔物的头，一用力便直接将它捏碎，紫色的血浆炸开，喷溅得到处都是。

阿学诧异的看着莫奈，他整个人都变成了死灰色。

“还有……9秒”莫奈仿佛自言自语的说着话，然后猛地挣脱了禁锢住他的触手，捡起掉落在地上那柄大剑，用着超人类的速度攻向甲板上剩下的魔物。

“8秒”

“7秒”

魔物们几乎是被他秒杀，每杀死一个，他便数过去一秒。

“3秒”

“2秒”

等到他终于杀光了所有的魔物，便把那柄泛着黑红色异光的大剑插进了船板，整个人有些脱力的扶住它。

“1秒”

他闭上了眼，等待着死亡的降临。这才是最符合他身份的一种死亡方式。

“傻子。”

白忍不住大声骂道，他在瞬间凝出庞大的魔力，一道猛烈的强光打在莫奈的身上，耀眼得周围的人一时间看不清任何东西。

强光散去，原本变成死灰色的莫奈恢复了正常，甚至浑身上下没有任何一点伤。莫奈有些诧异的看了看自己，再看了看白，露出了难以置信的表情。

——能救活死人的只有上天的祝福。

这是莫奈在离开他的师傅前得到的最后一句指点。

“让我救命的代价可是很大的。”白整个人微喘着气，魔力以太不受控制的游走在他的全身，让他快要爆炸。他把莫奈捞起来，往肩膀上一扛，抛下了这一片混乱的场面往船舱里走。

阿学叹了口气，同时也有些许的庆幸。

失控的白强势得会连他也有些受不住，这罪不用自己受还挺好的。至于莫奈，阿学大约是觉得他该吧。

“那什么玩意，我没见过这样的剑术，普通人能做到吗？”哈鲁卡跌坐在地上，刚才看到的画面让他有些傻了眼。

阿学略微给他治疗了一下伤口，在心里感慨了一下用斧头的人果然都是皮粗肉厚。

“他可不是什么剑术师。”

哈鲁卡问道：“那是什么？”

阿学没有回答哈鲁卡的问题，但他心里有着答案。

从黑暗中诞生，人们称呼他们，暗黑骑士。

莫奈是第一次见到这样状态的白。

一扫往日阴柔的气质，散发出让人忍不住发抖的强势。

奥拉族独特的瞳孔圈散发着亮白色的光芒，白伸手将刘海向上一撩，那本就显得凶狠刚毅的眉眼全都显露了出来。

“你最好自己把那身甲脱掉，如果你不想让他废掉的话。”白扛着莫奈走进了船舱，把人往里边一丢，伸手便扯开自己的领口，露出他有些泛红的胸口。

莫奈浑身一抖，他莫名的感到害怕，哪怕面对先前的死亡瞬间他都没有现在紧张。

“你……你怎么了？”

白此刻因为无法控制魔力以太对身体的冲击，正处于一种急需发泄的状态，他不打算和莫奈废话太多，一步上前掐住他的下巴，狠狠的咬上了他的唇。

那根本不能算是亲吻，尖锐的牙齿啃在下唇瓣，粘膜轻易的被破坏，血腥的味道蔓延在两个人的唇齿间。

“魔力失控，我现在要找个人泻火，为了救你变成这样的，你是不是该肉偿？”白舔了舔嘴唇，用手掌扣住莫奈的后脑，把额头抵在他的额头上，说话时的气息热乎乎的扫在莫奈的脸上。

莫奈一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他扶住白的手隔着衣衫便能感觉到热度，夹杂着魔法师炙灼的以太气息。

“承受我的魔力对你的身体的折磨，会让你很痛苦，小雏鸟，这可不是什么好的时机，如果你不愿意的话，我可以停下。”

莫奈听到白的话，有些惊慌的往后退了一步，他的反应让白发出一声嗤笑。即使明知道不是这人的错，但是白却控制不住的想要狠狠的操弄他一回。

“我可以！”正当白转身要离开的时候，莫奈一把抓住了他的手，坚决的喊道：“你救了我。”

说着莫奈便动手脱下了身上厚厚的铠甲，露出里面黑色的里衣。

白自然也没打算放过到口边的肉，他搂着莫奈的腰，一把将他推倒在床上，在他耳边低声的说道：“试试在床上用用你的天赋，你应该会比其他人更能从我这里得到快感，可爱的小暗骑。”

莫奈听到白的话，忍不住的脸红了起来，主动的把手搭在他的腰上，有些吞吞吐吐的说道：“……你知道解除死而不僵的办法……”

“但是我第一次被迫解除这种突然出现的，让我措手不及的死而不僵。”白用舌尖舔了舔莫奈的耳朵，感受到莫奈的身体一颤。

莫奈拽住白的衣服，闭上了眼睛。单薄的里衣被一双手探入，冰凉的肌肤暴露在空气中，白温热的嘴唇吻在他的身体各处，空气中弥漫着狂躁的以太流，让他整个人陷入了一种焦灼的状态。

白撑开莫奈的双腿，让他身下那隐秘的小穴口暴露出来，手指来回的抚摸着穴口的褶皱，那里还是从未被人侵犯过的圣地。

“你真的想清楚了吗？小雏鸟。”白舔了舔嘴唇，再一次问道。

莫奈闭着眼，把脸扭向了一边，他的心跳从未这么快过，甚至有些无法呼吸。

“我都说了……”莫奈微喘着挤出几个字来。

白轻笑一声，原本在那穴口处的手指微微用力便直直的挤了进去，那里紧得不可思议，只是一个手指感觉就已经填满。

“有点难办啊……”白尝试着用手指开拓那小穴，但过于干涩的肠壁却有些难以活动。他朝着周围看了一眼，瞧见了搁在桌上还剩下半瓶的酸奶。聊胜于无。这么想着，白伸手把那酸奶拿了起来。

莫奈被后穴的一阵冰凉触感惊得浑身一抖，滑腻的触感和鼻尖隐约可以闻到的薄荷味道让他一怔。

“好像有些浪费？”白就着那点润滑，缓慢的插进了第二根手指，薄荷口味的酸奶散发着清爽又有点甜腻的味道。

莫奈一下子被白捧着屁股往上抬高，这样的姿势让他穴口朝天，整个人几乎被折成一半，羞耻极了。

“唔——”莫奈惊讶的发出呼声，白把头埋进了他的双腿间，柔软的舌头舔舐着那糊满了乳白色酸奶的穴口，技巧十足的往里面伸去。那灵活的舌尖一下便突入了逐渐松软的穴口，扫过里面的内壁，刺激得莫奈不住的发出呻吟。

“舔都给你舔了，也差不多了。”白抬起头来，用手指抹掉粘在嘴角的液体，放出了早就亢奋得朝天勃起的肉棒，一挺腰便抵住了那刚被开拓过的小穴口。粗大的顶端一下便遮住那小洞，显然大出不少来。

白将莫奈的腿开到最大，自上而下的用自己粗大的肉棒狠狠的捅开了那穴口，紧小的肠道内壁被迫撑开，穴口处的褶皱被这强势的进入弄得有些撕裂，隐隐有血丝透了出来。

“啊——”莫奈发出痛苦的叫声，他死死的抓住身下的床单，紧闭的双眼溢出了泪水。疼，是真的很疼，不同于以往战斗时候受到的皮外伤，这种从身体内部被撕裂的疼痛感，是他人生中第一次感受。他能感觉到有一根坚硬又火热的铁棍在自己身体内部搅动，不断摩擦着他的肠道内壁。

白在进入莫奈身体内部的那一刻，便有些无法控制自己的疯狂。他用力的掰开莫奈的臀部，一下又一下丝毫不留情的在那不断溢出红白交杂液体的穴口进出，发泄着自己身上无法控制的魔力。原本弥漫在四周的狂躁以太一下子仿佛都涌进了莫奈的身体里，让他被填充得痛苦不堪。

“不要了，好难受，我不行了。”莫奈终于忍受不了的开口求饶。

白却没有停下动作，反而将莫奈整个人抱起来，进入得更深。

“你可是暗黑骑士，抵抗魔法对你来说比其他人都要简单不是吗？”白凑在他耳边说道，声音有些嘶哑。

莫奈还是哭出了声，他无法控制的大声的哭了起来，同时却也仿佛打开的某种开关一般，狂躁的能量真的逐渐的被抵抗住，不再侵袭他的身体，被插入的穴口已经被操得有些失去了痛觉。

“乖孩子，你很棒。”白抱着莫奈，轻声的安抚着他。

莫奈有些疲惫的靠在白的身上，穴口被操得发出清晰的啪啪声。

狂躁的能量被安抚下来，撕裂的穴口也逐渐的被操得熟透，肠壁开始自发的收缩，被肉棒顶弄的深处传来一阵又一阵的酥麻感，莫奈羞耻的发现自己因此而感到舒服。他有些忘情的搂住白的身体，原本生涩的腰肢开始随着白的动作摇晃起来。

“感觉到爽了？”白注意到了莫奈的变化，突然停住了抽插的动作。

莫奈脸上一臊，那肉棒停在自己身体里，把那处填的满满的。

“放心，这才刚开始呢。”白看着莫奈红的可爱至极的脸蛋，忍不住捧着他的脸吻了上去。不同于一开始那狂暴的撕咬，而是温柔又缱绻的，舌尖轻轻的撬开莫奈的唇齿，扫过他的粘膜，搅动着他的舌头。

船驶离了妖歌海域，回到了正确的航道，海上逐渐平静了下来。

阿学带着哈鲁卡处理了甲板上的残局，等到忙完一切，海岸线上已经能够看到初升的太阳。

“辛苦了。”哈鲁卡站在阿学的身边，对他说道：“这次谢谢你了。”

阿学推了推眼镜，有些冷淡的回道：“毕竟是小队任务，死了队友也是我的失格。”

“说起来，莫奈那小子被白弄去哪了，不会有事吧？”哈鲁卡有些后知后觉的想起来这回事。

“不会有事的。”毕竟暗黑骑士和白魔法师可是绝配。

说完阿学转身就要回船舱休息，刚走了两步似乎又想到了些什么，他掉头朝哈鲁卡问道：“你来我房间吧。”

哈鲁卡一愣，有些没理解阿学的意思。

分房间的时候哈鲁卡不愿意和白或者阿学一间，所以扯着莫奈一起住了，这会儿说什么也不能让这傻孢子去坏了白的事儿。阿学没等哈鲁卡反应，便上前扯着他的手往自己房间走。

“喂，你这人搞什么啊……”哈鲁卡一边嚷嚷着，却又没有甩开阿学的手。

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

黄金港的第二防波提，这里是外来船只被允许停靠并接受检查的地方。  
在海上漂了数天，终于能够踩上平稳的地面，让莫奈这个第一次出海的小家伙舒了一口气。  
不远处的阿学正在和小队的雇主先生进行交流，这趟任务到这里也已经顺利完成了。  
“这里就是黄金港啊，我还是第一次来。”哈鲁卡看着眼前从未见过的东洲风格建筑，发出了一声惊叹。  
“那就在这边玩几天吧，机会难得。”阿学悄无声息的走到两人身后，说着还朝白的方向看了一眼，白并没有做出回应。  
已经是黄昏时分，西落的余晖投下一个又一个在港口忙碌的人影。  
“这么好？那快走吧！我想上街去看看，听说这边可有意思了！”哈鲁卡打嗓门显得有些吵吵嚷嚷，他快步的往前走去，其他人也只得加快了脚步。  
莫奈盯着白的背影，与他拉开了一段不小的距离，表情略微有些不自然。之前在船上发生的事仍然让他有些心有余悸，即使白对此没有任何多余的表态，但莫奈却是有些无法面对白。

大约是获得了一笔不小的报酬，不想再亏待自己，阿学在乐座街上寻了一家住宿的旅店，十分大气的要了四个单人间。酒饱饭足后，在海上经历了几天的动荡，身体的疲惫越发的明显起来，哈鲁卡和莫奈都打着哈欠早早的回房休息去了。  
白坐在旅馆大堂里，一杯又一杯的灌起了酒，也不知道此刻在想些什么，眼神有些空洞。阿学看着白，终于还是忍不住上前握住他的手腕，制止了他的动作。  
“怎么？”白抬眼看了看阿学，有些不满。  
阿学摇了摇头，把白手中的杯子取了出来，落在桌面。  
“心情这么糟糕？”阿学思忖了片刻，还是问出了口。  
白倒也没有否认，坦然的回答道：“烦躁。”  
“近乡情怯？”阿学略微思索了一下，挤出这么一个词来。  
白听罢发出一声嗤笑，他看着阿学，挑了挑眉问道：“是什么原因让你觉得，我会想回来这个地方？”  
“明天陪我去白银乡看看吧，听说这边的住宅区风景挺不错。”阿学没有正面回答白的问题，只是看似有些随意的语气下其实有些许的不安，他试探道：“尤其是海边的屋子？”  
听到这里的白终于不再是一副漫不经心的样子，他略微皱起眉，一把拽住转身想要离开的阿学，语气带上了严肃。  
“你什么意思？”白盯着阿学，打量着眼前这个人，有些没明白  
“什么意思？” 阿学细细的品了品这句话，然后指了指白的心口，回道：“如果你不想去，我不会强求，就在这歇两天再回去。”

哈鲁卡醒来的时候已经是第二天的午后，睡足了精神的他磨蹭了老半天才离开房间，没想到在旅店大堂里却一个同伴的身影都没看到。  
旅店老板贴心的告诉他同行的精灵族和奥拉族不久前出了门，而另一位同伴似乎没离开过房间。哈鲁卡转念一想，白和阿学一起出门了倒也还好，他不擅长和那两人相处，于是便朝着莫奈的房间走去。  
莫奈这两日过得像只乌龟，脑子里仍旧没放下一些事，自闭一般的把自己关在房间里。直到哈鲁卡在门外大喊着他的名字，他才不情不愿的打开门。  
“走走走，一起出门找点乐子。”哈鲁卡粗鲁的伸手一捞，硬是把莫奈从屋子里扯了出来，一脸跃跃欲试的兴奋样。  
“不了，我不想……”莫奈刚想拒绝，没想到哈鲁卡完全没打算听他说话。  
“我可打听过了，这黄金港有个叫三条花街的地方，有趣得紧，你小子肯定没见识过吧，老哥跟你一起去尝尝鲜。”  
莫奈见自己反抗无效，只得叹了口气，脑子里突然回忆了之前在薰衣草苗圃去过的那家酒吧，一丝冲动的想法突然窜了出来。如果再找一个人试试，或许……

而先他们一步出门的白和阿学，则是坐船去到了黄金港的住宅区，名为白银乡的地方。白辗转难眠了一夜，最终还是在第二日陪阿学来到了这个地方。  
阿学推了推眼镜，反复的确认着路标，第一次来到这个陌生的住宅区，他也一时半会儿找不着方向。  
白看着阿学不知道第几次绕错了路，终于忍不住一把拽出他的手，提醒道：“我怎么以前没发现你方向感这么差，不认路就顺着海边走不就完了。”  
阿学倒是不恼，歪头看了看白，问道：“那你要带路吗？”  
白烦躁的揉了揉脑袋，最后还是败给了这个人。  
“我真是惯的你，就这么想去看我之前住的地方吗？”说罢甩开阿学的手，朝着反方向走开了。  
阿学跟在白的身后，露出一个略有些惆怅的表情。  
兜兜绕绕了两圈，白停在了一层高处的台阶上，这个位置往下看能够远远的看到连着海边的屋子。  
阿学看着那片被打理得葱葱郁郁的院子，以及正巧走出房门的妇人，露出一个奇怪的表情。白看着他，忍不住冷哼一声，解释道：“这里早八百年就换人住了。”  
“……也是。”阿学也意识到了住宅区的屋子是不可能一直空着的。  
两人一时之间陷入的沉默，看着海水反复冲刷着沙滩，发出清脆的浪声。  
也不知这么过了多久，他们身后传来细碎的脚步声，一道有些老迈的声音突然从身后传来。  
“这是……蒙亦小子还是？”那是个老妇人，看到白的身影停下了脚步，有些不确定的开口问道。  
白听到这个称呼露出诧异的表情，他连忙转过身，看到眼前那个眼熟的老妇人，一时之间竟是愣住了。  
“莺婆婆……”白叫了老人的名字，忍不住走上前一步。  
老妇人听到这个称呼便一阵了然，她也有些激动，连忙说道：“是蒙亦小子啊，这么多年不见了……”  
白握住老人的手，有些羞愧的低下头，久违的感到有些哽咽。  
“……那之后，我就离开了东洲，去了遥远的艾欧泽亚大陆研习魔法……”  
老妇人听到这话，竟是冒出了些泪花，她有些犹豫的问道：“……魔法……是，是当年玥儿也天天捣鼓的那个……”  
听到另一个久违的名字，白的脸色整个变了，老妇人看着他的表情，也忍不住露出了悲伤的表情，她连忙岔开话题，看向了站在一旁的阿学，问道：“你身旁的是朋友吗？你怎么没和蒙迩小子一起回来，他也还好吧？”  
原本只是脸色有些不好的白这下子彻底黑了脸，仿佛听到了什么禁忌一般。阿学感到身旁的人又产生了不能控制的波动，连忙接上了老妇人的话。  
“婆婆你好，我是和他一起冒险的同伴，这次碰巧路过东洲所以专程过来看看，没想到还能遇到故人，也是缘分……”阿学笑着与老妇人搭起话，让对方的目光停留在自己身上。  
白很快调整住了状态，他有些匆忙的和老妇人道了别，婉拒了对方让他留下吃顿饭的邀请，逃似的回到了白银乡的码头，准备等着下一班离开的船只。  
“你满意了？”白看着阿学，忍不住想要抱怨一下。  
“阿里德。”阿学突然说出一个名字，让白一时没能反应过来。“我的名字，现在也告诉你了。”  
白有些错愕的看着阿学，最后忍不住往他脑门上一拍，就只觉得有些好笑。  
“你这个人的思路怎么老是这么奇怪呢？”  
阿学往旁边一闪，避开了白的手，似乎也有些抱歉的意思。  
“你老这么放不下心结也不是个办法，回来看一看不是挺好。”顿了顿，他忍不住提起了在船上的发生的事，“上次在船上那个事，你是不是也得和莫奈那孩子解释一下……”  
“孩子？你不觉得那家伙也欠我们一个解释吗？”白有些没好气的回答道：“而且你为他担心什么，他又受不来多大的苦，毕竟他有着与众不同的天赋在。”  
“白……”阿血皱了皱眉，一时之间也不知道如何反驳，只能迂回的回道：“你那毛病能就不能治好吗？”  
白沉下了脸，忍不住拂上自己的心口，脸色冷得不行，几乎是一字一句的说道：“治好？等我干掉那家伙之后自然就会治好。”  
阿学叹了口气，不再多言，心结这种东西，外人终究是没办法帮上忙。

莫奈有些局促不安的坐在哈鲁卡身边，不久前他们进了三条花街里一家看起来最华丽的楼，哈鲁卡一副土豪气派的招了店里似乎是最贵的花魁，这会儿他们已经被接待请到了一间宽敞的包间里等着，身旁有两位穿着东洲服饰的可爱小姐正陪着，哈鲁卡看起来十分享受的搂住其中一个的腰，要人家给喂水果。  
“唰——”的一声，推拉门被打开，一位穿着高开叉的和服，头上缀满华丽发饰的美人弯腰朝两人行了个礼，用柔柔的声音打着招呼：“让客人久等了……”  
那美人抬起脸的一瞬间，哈鲁卡和莫奈都脸色一变，脱口而出的喊道：“白？？？？”  
那身段那眉眼，完全就是白之前扮女装的样貌，莫奈和哈鲁卡都是亲眼近距离看到过的，绝不可能认错。  
“客人乐意叫我什么名字就叫什么名字吧。”那人似乎毫不在意，露出一个妩媚的笑容，代替了其中一个接待小姐的位置，贴着哈鲁卡坐着。  
哈鲁卡盯着那张脸反复的看着，好看是真的好看得紧，但是想到曾经这张脸的人捅过自己的屁股，他就有些后怕。  
“草，怎么这店的花魁是个男的，爷不和男人玩。”哈鲁卡粗声粗气的骂道。  
那美人反倒是轻笑了起来，还不等他自己说话，一旁的小姐便连忙解释：“客人您可不能这么说呀，我们家的花魁姐姐虽然是个男人，可滋味绝不比我们任何一个姐妹差。”她说起这话来竟然还是有些许骄傲。  
“爷，真的不愿意让我伺候您吗？”那长得和白一模一样的男人此刻有些娇声娇气的往哈鲁卡怀里蹭去，露出一副想要被怜爱的样子，让哈鲁卡忍不住蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“妈的，插不了白那小子，我还不能找个一样的插了。”哈鲁卡立刻找到了借口说服了自己。  
莫奈不停的看着那人，眼里却觉得越来越无法直视，他脑袋一热，也不管屋里人的反应和叫唤，一股脑便是冲了出去。  
他跑的极快，一转眼便跑到了街上，此刻天已经黑了下来，街上灯火通明，冷风刮过莫奈的脸，这才让他逐渐的冷静下来。漫无目的游走在黄金港的街头，莫奈心里突然有些迷惑，他不知道刚才遇到的那个人到底是不是白，可是那副面容除了白还能是谁呢……可为什么白会在那里……不，白会在那里一点也不奇怪，就像之前那次一样……  
莫奈前所未有的感到落寞和委屈，自从船上的事情发生后，他一直没有勇气面对白，但是心里却一直在期待着，或许白会主动的来找他……  
正在神游的莫奈低着头直挺挺的撞上了人，不疼但是让他忍不住后退了两步，连忙弯腰不停的道歉。  
“……我就是试试，结果真的撞上来了，没事走街上神游？撞墙可就有意思了。”  
熟悉的调侃声传进了莫奈的耳中，他抬头一看，面前的竟然是白和阿学。  
“白？！你，你怎么会在这？！”莫奈脑子一下子有些转不过弯来，手足无措的指着他。  
白有些莫名其妙的看着莫奈，一副看傻子的表情：“我为什么不能在这？”  
“可是你刚才不是还在三条花街那边扮花魁？？”莫奈有些迷糊，如果白在这里的话，那刚才那个和白长的一模一样的人又是谁？  
“什么花魁？看不出来你竟然还会去那种地方？”白听着莫奈语无伦次的话，大约明白他去了哪里。  
“不是，刚才我和哈鲁卡遇到了一个和白你女装长得一模一样的男人，我们以为是你……”莫奈连忙解释道，他的话音刚落，白脸色猛的一变。  
“和我长得，一摸一样的男人？在哪里？”白抓住莫奈的手，扑面而来的冰冷气息让莫奈不敢动弹。  
“……就在，三条花街上最大的那家店……”莫奈喏喏的说道，在听清楚他的话之后，白唰的一下迅速的朝着三条花街的方向狂奔离开。  
阿学看到这场面，面色也有些不好，他知道一些关于白的事情，大致猜到了莫奈他们遇到的会是谁。看到莫奈一副惊魂未定的样子，阿学没有跟着白前去，而是决定留下来安抚一下这孩子。

白带着一身煞气的闯进这家店，那正是营业得最火热的时段，不少留在大堂的客人与接待都被惊吓到了。白根本不需要询问，与那个人隔得近了就仿佛是有特别的感应一样，白立刻知道他的位置，白只瞪了一眼便吓退了想要上前阻拦自己的店员，直直的朝着楼上最大的包厢走去。

哈鲁卡正好在身心俱爽的时刻，他提胯摆腰，狠狠的冲撞着身下这个长得和白一模一样的男人，之前被白压制的憋屈被扫得干干净净。  
“唔……用力一点，再来……啊，您真棒……”身下的男人搂住哈鲁卡的脖子，双腿紧紧的环住哈鲁卡的腰部，保养得湿软销魂的小穴一下又一下的吞吃着大肉棒。  
两人显然正在兴头上，门却突然被人从外部猛地踹开，哐当的一声巨响，哈鲁卡吓得差点萎掉。他正要破口大骂，一抬头看到来人，要出口的话就停住了。  
“草你大爷的，是哪个……白？？”哈鲁卡看着站在门口凶神恶煞的人，又看了看自己身下一脸媚色的人，一模一样的脸，整个人呆住了。  
“傻逼。”白上前一把将哈鲁卡从那男人身上掀起来，直接甩到一旁。  
躺在床上的那男人大张着腿，被男人爱怜过的穴口还在一张一合露出藕色的内里，面上没有丝毫的害臊，也没有被人打断欢愉的不满，他有些红润的眼角微下弯，露出一个可以称得上是灿烂的笑容，他用最为甜腻的嗓音朝着白开口道：“好久不见啊，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
白冷笑一声，扯过一旁的衣服先往已经傻掉的哈鲁卡身上甩过去，然后看着那个亲昵的叫着自己哥哥的人，视线如刀一般锐利。  
“蒙迩，这么多年过去了，你怎么还是这么恶心。”  
被叫做蒙迩的男人轻轻的叹了口气，仿佛遭受到了极大的委屈。  
“哥哥你怎么这样呢，你不是最喜欢这样的人了吗？柔弱的，会撒娇的，说话特别甜美的……”  
“闭嘴。”白制止了那人喋喋不休的话，反问道：“躲了我这么几年，怎么这会儿突然出现了。”  
蒙迩只是笑，看着白的眼神带着令人难以捉摸的眷恋。  
“因为我太想哥哥，想见你。”  
他这话说得深情，但白却是完全相反的冷漠。  
“我也很想你呢，想早一点杀掉你。”

阿学带着莫奈回到了旅店，从店长哪里要了杯安神用的茶水，递给了莫奈。  
莫奈一言不发的接过，微微的朝阿学点了点头。  
“你是怎么看待白的？”阿学思忖了一下，坐到了莫奈的身边。  
莫奈端着茶杯，有些楞楞的看着阿学，然后缓缓的回答道：“……我不知道。”  
“船上发生的事，你不要太在意。”阿学很少安慰人，一时之间不知道从何说起，“白的身体有一些问题，魔法使用过度就会以太暴动，需要通过某种方式安抚或者发泄掉，所以就总是……”  
“嗯……”莫奈默默的听着，没有太大的反应。  
“很辛苦吧，接受暴动的白的时候……”阿学回忆起承受暴动状态下的白的情景，忍不住打了个颤。  
而莫奈摇了摇头，咬了咬嘴唇，轻声说道：“没有。我，我其实……”  
“我知道，你不需要愧疚，没有人必须把自己的全部秘密透露给队友。”阿学看着莫奈欲言又止的为难模样，连忙说道。  
“……可是我骗了你们。”莫奈愧疚的低下了头。  
阿学忍不住伸出手摸了摸他的头，露出一个无奈的表情。  
“……那你就理解为已经付出过欺骗的代价了怎么样？”  
莫奈一愣，一会儿才明白了阿学的意思。  
“……可以这样吗？”  
阿学点点头，对莫奈露出一个笑容。  
“我喜欢你，我觉得我也喜欢白，因为你们都救过我，就像是我的天神一样……”莫奈小心翼翼的，对着阿学说出了自己的心声。  
眼看着马上就要开启煽情剧场，一道由远二近的叫骂声打断了两人的对话。  
“我真是草他妈的倒了八辈子的霉……”哈鲁卡骂骂咧咧的走回旅店，正巧看到阿学和莫奈坐在大堂里。  
莫奈看到哈鲁卡立刻想到之前的事情，连忙站了起来，跑到他的面前，问道：“哈鲁卡！你没事吧？你见到白了吗？那个和白长的一样的花魁不是白！”  
哈鲁卡一想到这事就气的不行，他烦躁的一挥手，一屁股坐在了板凳上，对莫奈说道：“不是白，是白那个混账的弟弟。”  
莫奈听到哈鲁卡的话，也是一愣。  
“弟……弟？！！！”  
与莫奈的吃惊不同，阿学倒是一副意料之中的样子，他朝哈鲁卡问道：“那他们人呢？”  
还未等到哈鲁卡回答，一声巨响从遥远的天空传来，一团爆炸似的光芒一瞬间照亮了整个黄金港的黑夜。  
“喏，去生死决斗去了。”  
哈鲁卡摊了摊手，指了指外面天空的爆炸。

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

白银乡靠近码头的海岸线上的住户们多半都认识蒙亦和蒙迩。这两兄弟的父母因为意外过早的离开了人世，被留下的两个孩子只能相依为命的生活。而原本因为户主不在就要回收的住房土地在多方邻居的劝阻下也留了下来，给了孩子们一个能遮风避雨的住所。  
要从长相上去分辨蒙亦和蒙迩是一件很困难的事情，好在这两兄弟的性格差异极大，蒙亦作为哥哥更加活泼，弟弟蒙迩则稍微有些沉默。打小开始他们便形影不离，直到父母离世的那一天，作为哥哥的蒙亦还依旧坚强的抱住弟弟蒙迩，他安慰道，没关系，爹娘不在了还有哥哥在。  
那时候的蒙迩也曾抱怨过，明明只是比自己早出生了几分钟而已，也不知道是哪里长出来的这份哥哥式操心。可偏偏就是这样，蒙迩在蒙亦的温柔下，越发的无法控制自己的感情，逐渐的偏离了兄弟的轨迹。  
而莺玥儿是住在他们家上边的莺婆婆家的孙女儿，也和他们一样是奥拉族人。两家人关系亲近，孩子年龄又相仿，互相之间便时常来往。  
莺玥儿是个十分聪慧的女孩子，性格也落落大方，至少在大家眼里是这样的。而蒙迩对莺玥儿产生厌恶要追溯到很久之前……  
彼时的他们生活还很顺遂圆满，父母尚在人世，两兄弟也继承了父母具有的天赋，对咒法一类的东西十分有兴趣，时常一起闷头进行钻研学习。

“蒙迩！我成功了！你看你看！”蒙亦砰砰砰的踩在木制的楼梯上，飞快的朝着楼上的房间跑去，一脸兴奋的大声喊着。  
蒙迩迎了上去，还没来得及开口，之间蒙亦啪的打了个响指，一团闪烁着光晕的小球体便漂浮在半空中，像一颗耀眼的星星。  
“好漂亮！”蒙迩眼前一亮，随即发出了惊喜的呼声。  
还没等他的话音落下，那光团便化开消散在空气中。蒙亦只得发出一声哀叹，随后解释道：“只能造出这么一点，而且持续时间很短，看来还要继续努力钻研了。”  
“不过，为什么突然要弄出来这样的东西？”兴奋过后的蒙迩露出一丝好奇的表情。  
蒙亦故意轻咳了两声，有些不好意思的提了提身旁的桌腿，才有些小声的回答道：“……就是，就是上次玥儿说的，要是能摸到天上的星星就好了，我想着也许能造个差不多的出来……”  
蒙迩心里一沉，一股莫名的不安感涌了上来。  
“为了玥儿？”  
蒙亦听到这反问，也不再遮遮掩掩，干脆的说出了自己的心意：“我想着要是如果能给玥儿造出个星星，就去和她告白！”  
听到这话的蒙迩惊诧的瞪大了眼睛，他张了张嘴竟然一时发不出声音来，先前的不安一下子变成了滔天的巨浪，席卷得他整个人都快控制不住要颤抖。  
“……怎么了嘛，你为什么这副表情？喂喂喂，别是你也喜欢玥儿吧？”蒙亦伸手在蒙迩面前晃了晃，露出苦恼的表情。  
“不……”蒙迩连忙否认道：“我只是很意外……”  
蒙亦听到他这么说，也松了一口气，他习惯性的伸手搂住蒙迩的肩膀，亲昵的用脑袋撞了撞对方的头，两只一模一样的角不小心蹭到了一起，让蒙迩敏感的一颤。  
“我还说要是兄弟成了情敌那可就麻烦了。”  
蒙迩咬紧了嘴唇，却是舍不得用任何的话语打断此时此刻对方给予他的这份温情。  
那之后的蒙迩便无法控制的厌恶起莺玥儿这个人，他执着的当着蒙亦的跟屁虫，为了避免在自己不知道的时候让他们两人相处；他一次又一次的偷偷拒绝掉莺玥儿送出的礼物，从不让它们出现在蒙亦的眼前……但同时他又总是关注着莺玥儿的一举一动，试图从中寻找到她能够被蒙亦喜欢的特点。  
尽管直到父母离世，蒙亦也没能完成变出星星的办法，那个时候只有十六岁的半大少年仿佛一夜之间被迫长大一般，他抱着弟弟轻声的安慰，却也迷茫着不知应当何去何从。  
也正是那个时候，莺玥儿来到他们兄弟的面前，对他们说道：“等到我们成年了，一起去艾欧泽亚大陆吧，就像是叔叔阿姨一样，去成为冒险者。”  
蒙迩记得，当时的蒙亦对莺玥儿说：“好。”

没有人问过他的意见，没有人知道他的想法，他只看到了自己最后的亲人也是唯一爱恋的人握住了别人的手，给予了别人承诺。

蒙迩大约是从那个时候就有些不正常了。  
至少后来的蒙亦是这么认为的。那是十几年后，当他已经改用了白这个名字，重新在另一个人面前说起这段往事的时候。  
“那后来呢？”阿学又往白的杯里添了一杯酒，询问道。  
“后来，莺玥儿死了。”白端起杯子，似乎想到什么好笑的事情：“你猜是怎么死的？”  
阿学思索了片刻，有些不确定的回答道：“是蒙迩？”  
白仿佛料到了阿学会这么猜，他发出一声轻笑，脸上的表情让人难以捉摸，过了久久才回道：“他自己也是这么说的。”  
“你真的，喜欢过莺玥儿吗？”阿学也不知怎的，心里有些不太相信。  
“小的时候，总是会有些梦中的白月光。我曾经也是个洋溢着青春活力的少年啊。”白感慨了一句，眼神逐渐迷蒙，显然已经喝得有些醉意。  
“那你为什么会这么恨你弟弟？因为他害死了莺玥儿？”阿学斟酌了一下，并没有用杀死这个字眼，他隐约觉得事情或许并非如此。  
“呵呵，恨的不是我弟弟，恨得是把我弟弟抹杀掉的那个人，也是拜他所赐才有了现在的我。”白有些咬牙切齿的说道：“我一定会亲手杀死他。”  
阿学歪了歪头，看着白一头倒在桌上，呼吸逐渐转为平稳。  
“你到底经历过什么呢？白。”阿学伸出手摸了摸白柔软的发梢，表现出了从未有过的好奇心。  
或许是很久没喝醉，又或许是太久没有想起来这段往事。  
白又清晰的想起了那一天。

那一天晚上，蒙亦一直等到深夜才等到蒙迩回家，这是十分反常的事情，因为蒙迩很少会晚归，他几乎不会错过哥哥为自己做的每一顿晚饭——自从父母离去之后。  
更奇怪的是明明外面没有下过雨，蒙迩却浑身湿透了。  
“你这是怎么回事，怎么都湿透了……”蒙亦看到弟弟那有些凄惨的样子，原本出口的训斥一下变成了关切的询问。  
蒙迩低着头，一言不发，整个人的气场都有些奇怪。蒙亦也顾不上这么多，赶紧找了干净的毛巾往那蠢弟弟身上一扔，再把人扯到自己面前，毫不客气的用力擦拭着他的头。  
“这么大个人了，自己还不会动手啊，看你这消沉的样子，受什么打击了？”蒙亦嘴上叨叨絮絮的说着，手上的动作却逐渐轻柔下来。  
蒙迩表现得十分顺从，等到蒙亦唠叨完了，他才开了口。  
“哥……”他低低的叫唤了一声，似乎又怕蒙亦听不到，紧接着又提高了音量叫了一声，“哥！”  
“嗯？”蒙亦应了他一声，然后猝不及防的被自己弟弟整个抱住。蒙迩没比蒙亦矮上多少，但他略微弯下腰，硬是要把脑袋搁在蒙亦的肩膀上。  
“喂喂喂，你是要把我也弄湿吗？先去换衣服！”蒙亦发出一声叫唤，用力的推开蒙迩。  
蒙迩干脆的开始脱衣服，三两下就把自己身上湿透的衣服都甩到了一边，连下半身的白色内裤也一并脱掉了。  
这举动着实惊到了蒙亦，但蒙亦还没来得及开口说些什么，蒙迩就这么赤条条的又朝他抱了过来。  
“哥——”蒙迩的叫唤声变得有些黏糊糊的，这让蒙亦感到十分的不适。  
“发什么神经，不怕冷死啊！”蒙亦露出一脸嫌弃的表情来。  
“哥哥温暖我就好了。”  
蒙迩今天的表现黏糊得就像是变成了另一个人一样，蒙亦越发觉得见了鬼。  
“滚滚滚，松手松手。”蒙亦没好气的说这话，但是自己却没舍得用力挣开蒙迩。  
“哥，不管我做了什么事，变成什么样子，你都会一直在我身边吗？”蒙亦边蹭着蒙亦的脖子边问道。  
蒙亦听到这话，心里忍不住咯噔跳了一下。一股莫名的惊慌从心底蔓延开来，他板着脸，一脸严肃的回答道：“你这是犯了什么事了，先给我说说我再考虑帮不帮你。”  
蒙迩抬起脸，那张和蒙亦一模一样的脸近在咫尺，那张脸上露出了一个蒙亦从没见过的凄惨的笑容。  
“我爱上了我的亲哥哥，你会原谅我吗？”  
听到这话的蒙亦大脑一下子空白了，他愣了数秒才瞪大了眼睛，然后强撑住表情，试探的回应道：“说，说什么蠢话呢，你是我亲弟弟，那我当然也爱你啊。”  
蒙迩听到蒙亦的话，露出一个遗憾的表情，随后他闭上眼，倏地吻上了蒙亦的唇，他撬不开紧闭的牙关，只是蜻蜓点水一般的便分开了。  
“是这种爱。”  
蒙亦这下是真的慌了，他完全不知道该如何处理这样的问题。  
“蒙迩你冷静点……我们都是男的，而且还是同胞兄弟，这不可能。”  
“一定是因为你平时太冷漠了，连个喜欢的女孩子都没有，才会有这种奇怪的错觉！”  
蒙亦不停的说着，也不知道是想要以此来说服谁，他想要推开俯身压住自己的蒙迩，却是没推动。  
蒙迩笑了，他的眼神疯狂又绝望，从喉咙里发出的笑声让人不由得心底打颤。  
“哥，我想要你。”  
……  
那一夜是蒙亦的噩梦，他没想到自己的弟弟一直以来都隐藏着这么强的实力，足以能够完全的控制住自己。  
他无法反抗，甚至无法克制自己身体的反应。  
彼时的蒙亦还年轻得很，尚未经人事，只是被简单的套弄了几下便一柱擎天。  
蒙迩俯下身，张口含住了蒙亦坚硬的性器，努力的吞吐舔弄起来。灵活的舌头扫过柱身，停留在顶端反复的包裹起硕大的龟头。  
“哥，你舒服吗？” 明知道身下的人因为自己的咒术变得无法动弹也无法出声，蒙迩还是轻柔的询问起来。  
奥拉族的身体十分漂亮，白净的肤质上缀着黑色的鳞片，纤细的腰部上有着结实的肌肉，宽阔的肩膀撑起了普遍2m以上的骨架，此刻两幅相似的躯体正交缠在一起。  
蒙亦紧紧的闭上了眼，不想面对眼前发生的一切，他曾试着从这种咒术中挣脱，却发现自己没有任何办法，一种难以言语的挫败感狠狠的打击到了他。  
自己的弟弟原来在魔法上的天赋竟然是比自己强这么多，而自己却从未发觉。  
“哥……”蒙迩伸手捧住蒙亦的脸，凑到了他的面前有些强势的吻住了对方的唇。  
“唔……”蒙亦吓得睁开了眼，看到近在咫尺的和自己一模一样的脸，感受到口腔被侵略的触感。他内心越发的愤怒起来，自己仿佛被当成了玩具一般。  
“我爱你啊，哥，我真的好爱你。”蒙迩像是听到了蒙亦的心声一般，反复的在他耳边低喃起来。  
蒙迩有些艰难的用手指开拓起自己的后穴，在蒙亦面前大张着腿，两根手指毫不犹豫的桶进了身后的穴口。  
蒙亦惊得瞪大了眼睛，却无法阻止接下来可能要发生的事情。最可怕的是他竟然没有因此而萎下来，反而从蒙迩的动作中感觉到了一丝性感。  
竟然也是如此的不堪，对亲弟弟也能有感觉。蒙亦忍不住在心里嘲讽起自己来。  
蒙迩在扩张到四个手指后，终于喘着气坐到了蒙亦的身上。  
那被插得已经湿漉漉的小穴口抵在粗壮的性器上方，只略微磨蹭了一下，便硬生生的将整根吞了下去。  
“啊——”蒙迩撑住蒙亦的腹部，屁股直接坐在对方的大腿上，奥拉组过于粗长的性器深深的契入了他的身体内部，捅得很深。  
“我终于，拥有哥哥了。好舒服，好开心。”  
那是一场只有一个主角的性爱，给蒙亦留下的是深刻的阴影。

阿学在和白认识的这么几年里也发现了他在做爱的时候有一个怪毛病。  
白从不让别人主动，曾经有过一次阿学主动选择了骑乘的位置，白却是直接把人给重新压了下来。  
“我还是喜欢自己主导，你乖乖的躺着享受就好。”彼时的白，是这么和阿学说的。  
这样想来，白恐怕是少年时候的初次阴影过于根深蒂固，十分的厌恶在性爱上丧失掉主动权的感觉。  
那一次的酒后，白和阿学吐露了不少关于自己的事。  
“你控制不了魔力暴动的毛病是怎么来的？”阿学那时还不知道原因。  
白扬起头，似乎醉得有些迷糊，过了好一会儿才回答。  
“因为他一边强暴我一边和我说……莺玥儿已经死了，没有人能阻碍在我们之间了。”

那个时候的蒙迩可能已经有些疯魔。  
“莺玥儿已经死啦，没有人再来缠着哥哥了。”  
“她真是个蠢女人啊……”  
他没头没脑的说着这些话，让蒙亦内心掀起了滔天巨浪。  
“蒙迩，你说什么？玥儿怎么了？你给我说清楚！”  
“不在啦，她死了，死在海里连个尸体都找不到了。”  
蒙亦回想起不久前一身湿淋淋的回到家的蒙迩，心中有了一个令他不敢相信的猜测。  
“……你，你杀了她？”  
蒙迩脸上的笑容僵了一下，随后笑得更夸张，他没有否认，只是不停的笑。

“然后呢？”阿学的问话再次打断了白的回忆。  
“然后我很生气，拼了命的想挣脱束缚，结果让一直隐藏在身体里的魔力暴走了……”  
“……然后这么多年，就一直处于这种时不时就会暴走的状态？”阿学有些不解的皱起眉头，冷静的分析道：“按照道理来说，这么多年过去了，你的魔法造诣早就能够消除这种早年出现的魔力失控的问题才对……除非你……”阿学说到这里便停住了。  
“行了，不会死就没问题，这是我自己的心结，等我想解决的时候自然会去解决它。”白看似豁达，醉眼朦胧下伸了个懒腰，摆摆手示意阿学不要再继续这个话题。

黄金港靠近海边的上空突然炸开一道闪光，惊扰到了附近的居民，好在那道闪光很快的滑向了远方，人群的骚动也就慢慢的解除了。  
看到哈鲁卡指的方向，莫奈露出了有些惊讶的表情，而阿学则是眉头紧锁。  
“他们打起来了？究竟怎么回事。”阿学向哈鲁卡问道。  
哈鲁卡翻了个白眼，显然心情十分糟糕，他没好气的答道：“我怎么知道什么毛病，草了，老子鸡巴还硬着就给白那个混蛋从床上掀下来，衣服还没穿上，他就拎着那个和他长得一样的美人直接破墙而出……”  
兴许是哈鲁卡说的方式有些令人尴尬，阿学忍不住叹了口气，转身准备朝闪光的方向去找白。  
“这么晚了你去哪儿啊？”哈鲁卡看着阿学的背影，连忙问道。  
“去找白，你和莫奈呆着就行，别再惹事了。”阿学摆摆手，示意他们不要跟来。

白打架还是十分有素质的，远离了人烟聚集的黄金港，在红玉海的区域里才发开了对蒙迩发起攻击。  
直接被从床上揪出来的蒙迩明明连底裤都没得穿上，手中却不知道从哪里变出来了一根魔杖，踩着脚下瞬间出现的黑魔纹，显然也是个以攻为守的类型。而白却做出了不按常理出牌的举动，他趁着对方念咒语的时机，猛地近身冲了过去，手中沉重的牧杖哐的一下朝着蒙迩砸过去。  
蒙迩完全没料到会被近身，他已然来不及躲闪开，硬生生的被砸了一下肩膀，手中的魔杖咣当一下的落在地上，他一咬牙，抬脚用力一踹向白握着牧杖的手，眼看着两人施展魔法所用的杖子双双跌落到这山坡之下，噗通的落水声在夜晚尤其的明显。  
令人迷惑的肉搏战就从这一刻开始了，显然这是白想要的结果，不是这样拳拳到肉的发泄，他多年的愤怒是怎么可能轻易消除。身为魔法师的白也有着惊人的力量，看似纤细的身材下有着在多年的训练下保持的肌肉，至少这一方面，是蒙迩远远比不上的。  
蒙迩几乎没有什么招架的力量，又或者说他表现得有些自暴自弃，裹着黑袍藏身在黑暗中太多年，他是真正的手无缚鸡之力的“弱者”。此刻他只觉得疼，身体、脸、心脏，无一处不疼，但同时他却又开心的笑着，这诡异的反应让白渐渐的停了手。  
猛地一松手，蒙迩便啪的一下被白甩出去了半米，整个人瘫在地上好似一团烂泥一样。  
“……怎么，不打了？”蒙迩明明已经气若游丝的声音里还带着些许笑意。  
白皱起眉头，质问道：“你故意不反抗？”  
“……我只是体力没有哥哥这么好，干不来体力活。”蒙迩轻轻笑了两声，还在说些一语双关的玩笑话。  
白面无表情的走上前，伸手掐住了蒙迩的下巴，从牙关里一字一字的挤出了狠厉的话语：“你真该死。”  
“嗯，我该死，当年就应该和莺玥儿一起死。”蒙迩被捏住了下巴，口齿有些不清，“……结果还是她赢了……”  
白似乎是没听清蒙迩的话，松开了手，再次质问：“你刚才说什么？”  
“咳……”蒙迩用力的咳了两声，然后回答道：“我说我快死了，所以想来见哥哥最后一面。”  
“什么？”白有些意外，他孤疑的扫了一眼蒙迩，露出不太相信的表情。  
“哥，你知道当年莺玥儿喜欢的根本不是你吗？”蒙迩淡淡的说道，“如果我告诉你，她当年根本就是自杀的，你还会相信吗？”  
白听到这些话，久违的露出了被震撼的表情，他感觉被闷头打了一棍，瞬间混乱了起来。  
“你在说什么，那当年为什么说是你杀了她？”白愤怒的掐住蒙迩的脖子，眼神凶狠无比。  
“……因……因为……她是为了我……才……自杀的……”

对蒙迩来说，那是颠覆了他整个人生的一天。  
被莺玥儿约出来的时候，蒙迩没有想到会发生这样的事情。  
“……蒙迩，你是不是喜欢你哥哥？”  
“我喜欢的其实是你，可是你一直都很讨厌我……”  
“如果我从这里跳下去，你会救我吗？”  
……  
蒙迩没想到莺玥儿会这么做，也没想到在那瞬间的自己心里的念头竟然会是她死了就好了，所以当他回过神来的时候，再怎么努力也无法在那片广阔的大海里找到莺玥儿的身影了，他依稀记得，莺玥儿是不会水的。  
或许是被莺玥儿刺激到了，那一晚的蒙迩冲动的做出了自己幻想了很久却一直没做的事情，他强暴了自己的亲哥哥，然后害得对方魔力失控暴走，自己也受到了施咒的反噬。  
再之后，蒙迩跑了，一跑便是许多年。  
而蒙亦也很快的离开的白银乡，前往了艾欧泽亚，也正因为如此，他们都错过了一封放在门口邮箱里的信件。那封信件直到很久之后，在那栋房子搬进来新的住户才被挑拣了出来，信的署名是莺玥儿。  
……  
重新踏上了艾欧泽亚的土地，让哈鲁卡忍不住发出一声欢呼，经历了几天的海上漂泊，他们一队四人总算是真正的完成了任务。  
“我就先走一步了，虽然不是什么让人开心的相遇，但是钱到位了爷还是很高兴的，再会就不必了。”哈鲁卡一下船便匆匆的想要分道扬镳。  
“嗯？我还是很喜欢你的……”阿学摸了摸下巴，笑着凑近了哈鲁卡的耳边，轻声道：“走之前要不要再来做一次？”  
哈鲁卡听罢，心一颤，然后连忙结结巴巴的拒绝道：“都说了老子不喜欢男人，走了走了！”说罢便逃也似的窜进了海都港口往来的人群里。  
“真有趣。”阿学推了推眼镜，转头又看向了莫奈：“你怎么打算，也要走吗？”  
莫奈张了张嘴，却发现自己有些说不出口：“我……”  
阿学看了看他的模样，换了个问题：“你打算回到伊修加德吗？”  
莫奈连忙摇了摇头，那里已经没有了自己的容身之所，自己的师傅也早就不在那里了。  
“那你想要留在利姆萨吗？”阿学指了指地面，“如果想要登记冒险者身份的话，在这里是个比较不错的选择，业务也相对比较多一些。”  
莫奈看了看白，下意识的又摇了摇头。  
阿学瞅了一眼白，又问道：“那你是想跟着白吗？”  
听到阿学的话，莫奈刷的一下红了脸，立刻低下了脑袋，没有反驳也没有回应。  
“唉……”阿学叹了口气，也不知道是不是有些喜闻乐见，他戳了戳白，调侃道：“人家想跟着你，给点表示。”  
白似乎也有些不解，他沉默了数秒，然后朝莫奈问道：“会做家务吗？”  
莫奈有些愣愣的点点头。  
“会做饭吗？”  
莫奈连忙回答道：“我可以学。”  
“那能暖床吗？”  
“能。”莫奈迅速的回答了白，随后才意识到对方提的是什么。  
白看着莫奈不安的拽着自己的小手手，忍不住噗哧的笑了，他走到莫奈身边，伸手用力的揉了揉他的脑袋，话语也温柔了起来。  
“行，那你就跟我回家吧。”

对于白来说，仿佛一切又回到了原点，除了新捡回家了一个小宠物以外，生活的节奏还是没有什么变化。

END


End file.
